Sage
Nature Energy Channeling Sage Mode is an empowered state that can be entered by blending natural energy with one's chakra, creating senjutsu chakra. To gain Senjutsu Enhancements acquired by Sage Mode the Sage must channel their Nature energy by standing perfectly still for 1 full action. Upon taking a full action for themselves, they can alter their chakra to do Senjutsu techniques which include Sage Mode. Sage Mode Once activated by Standing still for 1 full action the user is able to access Sage Mode. Sage mode gives the user the ability to use Senjutsu Enhancements. * Senjutsu Enhancements: Physical Damage Increase * Senjutsu Enhancements: Reflex Bonus * Senjutsu Enhancements: Perception Bonus * Senjutsu Enhancements: Range Increase of Ninjutsu Abilities Sage Mode: Final Blow Category:Classification Sage Mode: Final Blow allows the user to while in sage mode attempt an extra basic attack against their opponent for their max BAB. The number is represented in ( ) and can not be added with critical damage. Summon Beast The user must use a Summoning Scroll of Greater quality or better and a blood-pactA blood-pact is represented by the user signing some type of contract with a beast. They're easily acquired as they take no in game RP to achieve. However, the person wanting to receive a contract with a summoned beast must be on a 2 session long break. This will represent their time spent away training with the beast. A blood-pact must be created with each summon you wish to use/wield. with the said summon. Once acquired the user places an amount of chakra equal to the level amount the user wishes for the summon to be. The Level is equal to 1d10/level of HP and can be no greater than 100 in level. The summoned creature is represented by the hand seal of the summon. The Size of the summon is represented by every 10 levels. In addition to chakra spent the user must spend 10hp/size of the creature to represent the blood-pact between the summon and the user. Senjutsu Enhancements (1) Senjutsu Enhancements: Physical Damage Increase With Sage mode activated the user gains a +10 bonus to their physical damage. The effect however has a draw back of using 10 points of chakra each round while Sage mode is active. (2) Senjutsu Enhancements: Reflex Bonus With Sage mode activated the user gains a +10 bonus to their reflex against incoming attacks. The effect however has a draw back of using 10 points of chakra each round while Sage mode is active. (3) Senjutsu Enhancements: Perception Bonus With Sage mode activated the user gains a +10 bonus to their Perception. The effect however has a draw back of using 10 points of chakra each round while Sage mode is active. This Perception will also increase the accuracy of the user allowing them to get a +10 bonus to attack rolls when using basic attacks. (4) Senjutsu Enhancements: Range Increase of Ninjutsu Abilities With Sage mode activated the user gains a +10 bonus to their range and area of their ninjutsu abilities. The effect however has a draw back of using 10 points of chakra each round while Sage mode is active. Physical Damage Bonus Once acquired the Sage gains a +3 Bonus to Strength forever. Reflex Bonus The Sage gains a +3 bonus to agility and +1 reflex bonus. Forever. Perception Bonus The Sage gains a +3 on ALL attack rolls. Forever. Range Increase (Ninjutsu) The Sages Ninjutsu abilities are slightly bigger even without sagemode activated. Gaining a +3 range to ninjustsu abilities Area Increase (Ninjutsu) The Sages Ninjutsu abilities are slightly bigger even without sagemode activated. Gaining a +3 area to ninjutsu abiliites. Evasion When the Sage makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if a Sage is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless sage does not gain the benefit of evasion. Improved Evasion a Sage evasion ability improves. She still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks, but henceforth she takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless sage does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. Titled Sage A Titled sage is known through-out the world. Her gifts and talents shred fear into her enemies. Every first round all enemies are feared. In addition the Sage shows off her powers by seemingly producing them without limitation, the act allows her to produce ninjutsu attacks with ignoring 10 chakra from every attack for the first 5 rounds. Category:Creation